


How Not to Treat Your Servant

by blueelvewithwings



Series: Spanking Sunday [16]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Mob, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Getting Together, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, Late Aftercare, Len is not good at human interaction, M/M, Misunderstandings, Non-Sexual Spanking, Punishment, Rape, Rape happens between Barry and Random Asshole(tm), Spanking, The spanking itself can be classified as dubcon though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-06
Updated: 2019-01-06
Packaged: 2019-10-05 10:04:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17322941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blueelvewithwings/pseuds/blueelvewithwings
Summary: When Len finds a potential customer fucking his Barry, Barry pays the price for it. It only occurs to Len later that maybe, he did wrong by his servant. He is lucky to find Barry a very forgiving soul.





	How Not to Treat Your Servant

**Author's Note:**

> //Let's ring in the new year with some rapey tropes~ I realise this might not be for everyone, but for those who'll enjoy it: Happy New Year, folks!
> 
> Also, for those who are following this series: I just admitted Green_Sphynx as a co-author for the series, and we'll both collect our Spanking Sunday goodness here. Maria already added her past two Spanking Sunday fics into this series, so you'll find even more spanking here from now on! Maria's drabbles are definitely more on the smutty side than mine are, and they are absolutely wonderful. Enjoy!!

Len growled when he came back into the room and found the potential customer for one of the latest heists they‘d pulled pounding away into the sweet ass of one Barry Allen, personal servant to Len. Well, that just wouldn‘t do.

„That boy is mine“ he announced, glaring at the man with a force that he knew would make his cock shrivel right up. Barry looked supremely uncomfortable, and skittered out from where the guy had him pressed to the wall as soon as he could, pulling up his pants almost immediately. The man looked a little sheepish, but also made to close his pants.

„You said to make myself at home“, he said, a little too cocksure for Len‘s liking, and shrugged it off. Well, there sure would be no deal with such an ass. Len smiled at him, sharp enough to cut glass, and turned his head just enough to make eye contact with Mick for half a second. Then he marched right past the offending piece of trash in his office and listened as Mick dragged him off, kicking and screaming, to toss him out in the street.

That felt good, but he still felt the anger boiling inside of him, felt the need to hit something, to destroy something. He always had to look composed though, it couldn‘t be that someone walked in on the mob boss raging about or tossing breakable objects. The next best thing had to do then. And it wasn‘t that far-fetched, Barry had let someone fuck him in Len‘s office, after all, even though it was clear that he was not to engage in any sort of communication with anyone but Len unless explicitely prompted.

So without much ado, Len grabbed Barry‘s neck and bent him over his desk, yanking down his pants again. „I‘ll teach you better than to offer your ass up to a business partner again, you slut“ he growled and grabbed the ruler from his desk drawer.

„I can‘t believe you, you insolent brat.“ Barry was normally so good behaved, always tried to be as perfect as can be. In the beginning, they had to work on his timing a bit, but now he was reliable and did whatever Len wanted of him without a complaint, never stepping over the line. Or maybe he only did so when Len was watching, who knew how many people Barry had fucked behind his back or what else he had done.

„You answer to me, and to me alone, and I will not see you behaving yourself so abominally again.“ He brought the ruler down, and Barry jolted at the first hit.

„I‘m sorry, Sir“, he whispered, and Len just scoffed.

„Sure you are. Probably didn‘t even get to come, and he left you all desperately because I came back and you didn‘t get to finish your filthy business.“ He hit him again, and he could see that it wasn‘t as calculated and precise as he usually was when disciplining his servant, but right now he didn‘t care. He had rarely felt this terribly exposed as when he had found one of the two people he trusted blatantly going behind his back.

„I wonder how many other of my customers you‘ve entertained this way while I was away, you whore. I wonder what they give you for it. Just an orgasm, or not even that? Or are you offering yourself to them just because you‘re such a slut who needs it up his ass so much?“

„Please, Sir, I never-“

„Quiet!“ he bellowed, and struck harder than before, making Barry groan with pain before swallowing, clearly biting back more sounds. He knew Len preferred him to be quiet during a punishment.

„I don‘t need your excuses, you bitch. You‘ll take your punishment now, and if you‘re lucky I‘ll forgive you.“

Barry didn‘t say anything, but bent his head, letting it rest on the surface of the desk while Len kept on spanking him, trying to get to that point where he would draw sounds out of Barry whether the boy wanted it or not. Those were always the sweetest moments, and he loved hearing those little gasps Barry made when Len drove him far enough.

This time, though, there were no gasps, even though Len could clearly see tears dripping down Barry‘s cheek and dotting the surface of the desk. Barry better not get any on his papers, or he‘d be in even more deep shit.

He knew the hits must be terribly painful by now, but Barry still didn‘t make a sound. Len could see how clenched his jaw was, braced against any sounds that would threaten to come up, but he kept them in. It was terribly frustrating, really.

Len could see welts forming on Barry‘s ass, coming up neatly along the lines that he was laying down with the ruler, and a few seperate spots where the welts crossed where the skin had started to split already. With a huff, he lay down one more before tossing the ruler back into the drawer, closing it and harshly slapping Barry‘s ass to signal him to get up. That one drew a harsh intake of breath, but still not the gasps he‘d been after.

„Fine then. Get dressed, I still have work to do.“

„Thank you, Sir.“ Barry‘s reply was just whispered, but he hurriedly pulled up his pants and grabbed a tissue from the box on Len‘s desk to wipe away the teardrops that had fallen onto his desk before stepping aside, standing in his spot at the wall, head bowed, waiting for the next order.

Just as he should be.

A couple of hours and a report of a successful heist on a money truck later, Len was feeling much better, and he looked over to Barry while sipping a glass of Scotch.

„Come on, boy“ he told him, waving him over and pointing to his crotch. Barry complied without hesitating and walked over, sinking to his knees in front of Len and pulling out his cock. When he wrapped his wonderful lips around him, Len allowed himself a pleased groan and grabbed a handful of Barry‘s hair, pushing him down on his cock.

„Such a good boy.“

It was great, as always, but something was lacking today. He didn‘t quite know how to pin it down, but it almost felt like Barry wasn‘t putting all his enthusiasm in it. He usually loved sucking Len off, loved having his attention for just that little bit, for being the center of Len‘s world for a few minutes. He even had told him once that he loved just being his cockwarmer, sitting under his desk with his face buried in Len‘s crotch, holding his cock in his mouth for however long Len pleased. But today, he was brutally efficient, but also very perfunctory. He went through the motions, but there was nothing of the love and devotion he usually put into it.

Well, maybe it was just Len‘s mood, though. He decided to ignore it and pet Barry‘s hair when he was done before sending him back off to stand in the corner.

Somehow it continued through the day though. At lunch, Barry put his plate in front of him silently and didn‘t even tell him to enjoy his meal before he dug in. When they drove home, Barry shifted in his seat more than usual but otherwise didn‘t seem to pay attention to Len at all. It was weird, Barry usually always seemed to bask in any attention he got from Len. Maybe he was in a weird mood? Something was tickling the back of Len‘s mind, but he ignored it. Barry could tell him when something was up.

At dinner, Barry once again simply placed a plate in front of him and went to stand to the side, ready to fill up Len‘s drink or get him seconds.

„Why don‘t you come join me?“ Len asked him, indicating the seat at the side of the table. They didn‘t do it all the time, but often enough that it wasn‘t unusual for Len to ask Barry to join him. Usually, that would elicit a delighted response and Barry would be all too happy, but tonight he just got a tight smile and the inclination of a head.

„I already ate before, Sir, I‘m sorry. But thank you for the invitation.“ Len knew that Barry had not eaten with the rest of the servants because he‘d been with Len the entire time, but decided not to call him out on it.

„Sit with me anyway then“, he insisted, and watched as Barry sat down gingerly, head still bowed and hands resting on the table, folded.

„Of course, Sir“, he amended, almost too low to be heard. It wasn‘t like Barry at all, really. Len was starting to worry, and that really wouldn‘t do. The mob boss didn‘t worry about his personal servant. If Barry had a problem, he could speak up, and otherwise it wouldn‘t be Len‘s concern. That decided, Len dug into his food, talking about some random things and ignoring the way Barry‘s answers were always as short as could be, but always so painfully polite. It was like the trust they had built didn‘t exist anymore, it was almost the way Barry had been after Mick had brought him in once he‘d finished his training. Something was up, for sure. But it wasn‘t Len‘s problem, no matter how much a little voice in his head said that it was.

Barry didn‘t join him on the couch when he went to read a little after dinner, but opted to stand in the corner instead. Len normally didn‘t insist on the formalities when it was just the two of them, but he shrugged it off now. Tomorrow would be a new day, and Barry would hopefully be normal again.

That was until he woke up in the middle of the night to the sound of retching and almost desperate throwing up. The only person sleeping within hearing distance from him and with access to his private bathroom was Barry, so it was clear who it was. Maybe he had caught a bug, and that was what had him acting so weirdly that day? Len turned around and tried to fall asleep again, but it proved impossible with the sounds of puking and crying coming from the bathroom. Just when he had decided to get up and walk over he could hear the toilet flushing and then the faucet being turned on, and shortly after the almost-silent padding of bare feet to the bedroom next to his. It was quiet again then, but Len could still hear some sniffling.

The floor was cold when his bare feet touched it, and he realised that Barry hadn‘t been by to sort out his clothes and put his slippers in the correct spot like he did every night. Len padded into the bathroom and grabbed a glass from his nightstand on the way there, filling it up at the sink before walking over to Barry‘s door.

He realised he‘d never been inside of Barry‘s room before, hadn‘t even looked into it. Barry always kept the door closed, and he only used it for sleeping anyway. Most nights, at least, sometimes when he felt like company Len had him in his bed, and if Barry was good enough he‘d let him sleep over in the Master bedroom too. Len would even let him sleep there permanently, but somehow Barry had looked sad when he had brought it up once, so he‘d dropped it again. It wasn‘t like a relationship between mob boss and servant was very feasible anyway, and Barry probably didn‘t even like him romantically to boot. Only Len could be stupid enough to fall for someone he could never have.

Does one knock on the door of one‘s servant? Len had no idea. He was the boss, but this was Barry‘s very private space, and the only one he had.

He decided to go in without knocking, and was faced with a very confused looking Barry sitting up on an uncomfortable looking cot when he entered. The room was tiny, with just the cot and a small dresser in it, a bar with Barry‘s sets of suits for his work with Len, and a single chair. One photo in a frame was on the dresser, and there was nothing else. It made Len a bit sad to see, but, he reasoned with himself, it was not like Barry spent a lot of time in here anyway.

„Did you require my presence, Sir?“ Barry asked him, voice wrecked and face pale. „Is there something you need?“ He was sitting up on the cot, obviously struggling but ready to serve. As always. How did he deserve someone so _good_? Len was well aware he was an asshole, after all.

„I just thought you might want this“ he told Barry before the boy could get out of bed and handed him the glass of water before sitting down next to him on a whim. „You seemed out of sorts today. Are you alright?“

Barry looked at the glass of water with wide eyes, and then at Len as if he‘d grown two spare heads, before placing the glass down on his dresser that apparently also served as a nightstand.

„No, Sir, I‘m not okay“ he told him, quietly, but firmly. „If there‘s nothing I can do for you, maybe you‘d consider letting me rest? I promise I‘ll be good again tomorrow.“

Len had halfway decided to get up already and just go back to bed, but something still didn‘t sit right with him, something about Barry was just too off, so he remained sitting, just looking at Barry for a while before taking his hand.

„Sleep in my bed tonight.“

A few minutes later, they were both situated in Len‘s bed, with Barry beside him, stiff as a board. None of the usual happy face, or even the occasional snuggling.

„Do you wish me to take off my underclothes, Sir?“

He was obviously expecting sex, then, but Len could almost feel the apprehension leaking from him. So he shook his head and turned off the light. „Not tonight, Barry.“

And then they lay there, in the darkness, and Len couldn‘t fall asleep because Barry next to him was so tense that Len wasn‘t sure he‘d ever fall asleep. He wanted to poke more, to ask him what was up, to tell him that it wouldn‘t be too terrible if he ended up throwing up in his bed because he was sick, but in the end, Barry broke without poking.

„I told him no, you know.“

And if that wasn‘t a punch that pushed all the air out of Len‘s lungs, made him feel like a whole house had been dropped on top of him. He couldn‘t breathe, but somehow he heard a weird gasping sound coming from himself as if he was desperately sucking in air.

_I told him no, you know._

And Len had laid right on top of it, had punished him and called him names, shamed him for letting that _monster_ close to him when he was only meant to be with Len, had ignored his obvious discomfort all day, had even felt upset with him for being cold with Len.

_I told him no, you know._

It had been rape.

His sweet, wonderful, beautiful perfect boy had been raped right in front of him, and all Len had done was punish him for it. He felt sick, wanted to throw up himself now. No wonder Barry hadn‘t wanted to eat, or be close to him. He blindly reached out, placing a hand on Barry‘s.

„Barry… I should have known.“ Really, seen by light, it should have been obvious. Barry‘s discomfort, his shimmying away from the guy, the relieved look in his eyes when Len first came in, the apprehension and the protest at the punishment… and dear god, he hadn‘t even taken care of him properly after the spanking!

There was a mirthless laughter next to him, but Barry didn‘t pull his hand away. „Yes, you should. But it‘s not the job of the mob boss to check on the servant, so I shouldn‘t have expected anything.“

Len sat up and turned the light back on, just so he could see Barry‘s face. „Maybe it‘s not the job of the mob boss to check on the servant, but it is my job to look after you, so yes, you should have expected me to react, and rightfully so. God, Barry...“ He felt awful now, and he wasn‘t even the one who‘d been casually traumatized without anyone noticing. Barry just gave a little shrug and looked away.

„I know you have more important worries, Sir. I wouldn‘t want to bother you with my inconsequential problems.“ He sounded so convinced of it too, as if it was the truth. Probably some shit they taught him in training. _Probably some shit he learned from your shitty behaviour, Leonard Snart, leader in the school of idiocity._

„Barry. I want you to listen to me now. You can always, always come to me with a problem. No matter how small or how big. I‘ll listen to you. You‘re...“ important, he wanted to say, but that sounded too heavy, and not like he should tell his servant that. Even if it was true, Barry was so important to him. „spending a great deal of time with me, so I want to know that you‘re okay, alright?“ It wasn‘t perfect, settling on that, but it would have to do, for now. It just got a little sceptical look from Barry, but also a tiny nod.

„You‘ll probably have to let me test for STDs again now“ he murmured. „That guy didn‘t seem like he cared if he was clean.“

Len nodded, and took Barry‘s hand in his own again, giving it a little squeeze. „Did you get cleaned up already?“ Barry shook his head and looked down, embarrassed.

„You know I only take a shower in the morning, Sir. Wouldn‘t want to limit down your hot water supply.“ Well, that just wouldn‘t do.

When they were naked and standing under the hot spray, Len gently used a washcloth to clean Barry, wondering how he hadn‘t seen the dried fluids before. Barry‘s hole seemed to be pretty tender and sore too, and Len wanted to wring the guy‘s neck for hurting his boy. And then there were the welts, still looking angry and causing Barry to wince slightly as Len ran his washcloth over them to get them cleaned. He should have put some antiseptic on them straight after the spanking, but at least the few open spots seemed to have closed cleanly.

„I‘ll put some balm on your ass after the shower, alright?“ Len suggested, and Barry looked at him weirdly before nodding.

„May I… may I have a hug, Sir?“ Barry requested timidly, and Len found himself pulling the boy into his arms immediately, wrapping him up tightly as Barry hugged him back and buried his face in Len‘s neck. He could hear him sniffle a bit, and decided then and there that he‘d never let anyone hurt this precious gem of a person again, not even himself. He‘d have to teach Barry to be safe, and who he could rely on to keep him safe.

When they pulled apart again, Len couldn‘t help but to lean in again, gently holding Barry‘s face as he placed a kiss on his lips. Their first kiss.

Barry looked at him for a moment, then ducked back in for another kiss and a hug.

„When you asked… when you asked me to stay in your bed, you didn‘t just mean for convenient fucking, did you?“ Barry asked him, and Len turned off the water and guided him outside to wrap him in a fluffy towel to dry him off. He cleared his throat, feeling a bit embarrassed, but shook his head. „No, not just for convenient fucking.“

„So… if I say yes, under the condition that when I‘m in your bed, I‘m not your servant, would that be….?“

As an answer, Len simply kissed him again, and relished in the smile it brought on Barry‘s face.

It wasn‘t perfect, it wasn‘t even good. He‘d hurt this man he cared about deeply, and they‘d have to sort it out. But clearly Barry was ready to take steps to glueing that drift back together, and Len couldn‘t help but be grateful. He really didn‘t deserve such an awesome sunshine in his life, but he was a greedy asshole, so he‘d keep him anyway. And he couldn‘t bring himself to even feel bad about it when Barry shimmied into one of Len‘s silk pyjamas („they feel really nice on my sore ass“) and took Len‘s hand with a smile.

„Let‘s go back to bed. Len.“


End file.
